Personal Space
by RukiRomance
Summary: AU. I hate taking the train, especially in the mornings and afternoons. Everyone is touching in more than two places, it's always hard to breathe and to make things worse – I'm claustrophobic. AkuRoku. Roxas POV. Warnings inside.


**1st Kingdom Hearts Fic**

**A/N:** For some reason, I get all my story ideas when I'm in the shower... (Don't ask). However, only a few ideas are actually put on paper and grow a mind of their own. But my recent plot bunny eagerly pestered me to get this down and share with my readers. I've wanted to write stories for something other than Vampire Knight for a while. So here is my first attempt to write a Kingdom Hearts fic. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Not sure how long this will carry on; seeing as how I've only just started exploring the realm of phobias... if I get a great number of requests to continue, then _maybe_ I'll whip up more chapters. *hint*hint*

**Title: **Personal Space**  
Pairing:** Axel/Roxas**  
Rating:** T (for now)  
**Warning(s):** language and mentions of M/M (sexual) relations and FLUFF (more in later chapters)  
**Summary: **AU. I hate taking the train, especially in the mornings and afternoons. Everyone is touching in more than two places, it's always hard to breathe and to make things worse – I'm claustrophobic. AkuRoku. Roxas POV.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to their rightful owners. No money is being made from my tedious typing. However, any OCs I happen to create ARE mine!

With that out of the way... ENJOY!

* * *

"Roxas! Get your ass up! You're going to be late and I am NOT driving your sorry ass to school!" My older brother, Cloud, yells as he rains a series of hinge rattling punches upon my bedroom door. The sudden loudness has my body tensing and my muscles sitting me up-right. _Does he really have to be such a douche bag in the morning?_

"If you're not out here in 5 minutes I'll break down your damn door and throw you outside ass-naked!"

_That answers _that_ question._

Running a hand through my gravity-defying blond hair, I grit my teeth, not wanting to start the day with a Cloud-induced headache. So, for the time being, I simply clench my jaw and settle for glaring irritably at my annoying older brother through the thin wooden door. Even if he can't see the venom I'm shooting him with, it makes me feel slightly better… but only _slightly_.

When I refused to answer, my asshole of an older brother proceeds to kick my one-inch-thick door and shout profanities through the locked barrier. Gathering what little strength I could muster, because believe it or not – I have low blood pressure, I finally snapped and yelled back, praying to whatever gods that may exist that my mom wasn't home (which is probably the case since Cloud is openly cursing).

"Shut the hell up, Cloud! I'm fucking UP ALREADY! Go jump in a pool of acid and_ leave me the hell alone_!" My voice was a bit scratchy from sleep, but it managed to reach my brother all the same.

I decided to ignore the barely audible '_ungrateful little shit_' comment and reigned in my frustration. Everything had to be a struggle with Cloud. _He needs to get laid or something..._

After hearing his footsteps leave from in front of my door, I dragged my sleep-ridden body from my bed, only to notice a second too late that my feet were tangled in the confines of my comforter. I quickly find that gravity _**is**_ still working and tumble unceremoniously off my bed to the unforgiving hard wood floor with a muted '_thud_'.

_Ah, the blissful joy of a Monday morning._

I groan loudly into my arm and sit up, kicking my feet free from my constricting blanket.

I'm not clumsy, really, nothing my brother says is remotely true – he's a compulsive liar. I just have no sense of balance in the morning; like I said, low blood pressure*.

Once I got to my feet I stumbled my way over to my dresser and pulled out a drawer to stare at its contents. I really needed to ask mom if she'd organize my dresser... again. And maybe this time she could label them too.

What?

OK, I'll admit I'm a little lazy when it comes to putting my clothes away. Shoving the whole stack into one drawer seems _way_ easier than sorting the shirts, pants, socks and underwear and placing them neatly into their appropriate drawers. But looking at the mass of clothes I'm greeted with now... it takes more time finding pants than it does putting them away I guess.

Oh, well. Grabbing handfuls of clothes and dropping them onto my bed, I sift through them until I find my desired pair of pants. Ah, my faded skinny jeans. _Simply crotch hugging_. I set them aside and throw the bunch of unfolded fabrics back into the open drawer, shoving it closed. I move onto the next when I can't find my only black undershirt. _Maybe mom should buy me more clothes too…_

It takes me two more drawers until I find it. After shaking out the stubborn wrinkles I quickly yank my sleep shirt off and throw on the black wife beater and grab my favorite black hoodie from my closet. Wiggling my ass into my skin tight jeans is by far the most energy burning exercise I will ever do in my life. After I get one leg in it takes a few uncoordinated hops to get my other leg into the constricting material.

The jimmying of my door knob followed by the lock being picked has me freezing in mid hop. Cloud just doesn't understand the meaning of privacy. I try to yell at him but my foot, the one I happened to be hopping on, kicks one of my conveniently placed boots.

Can you guess what happens next?

My face painfully meets the floor for the second time this fine morning right as my door swings open. Cloud just stares as I lay tangled in my own jeans on the ground. Then he laughs. The jackass actually full-out laughs!

"You're pathetic, Roxas. Really,"

I look up at him and flip him off.

It takes me a minute to push myself up from the wooden floor. It doesn't help that Cloud decides to pick on me while I struggle. I glare daggers at him when he wolf whistles and leans against my door frame, looking oh-so-amused. I want so bad to punch the smirk right off his fucking face.

"Ha, nice bananas, bro. I'm sure the ladies love 'em... Oh, wait. You play for the _other _team, don't you?" His douche-baggery was genuine, but his laugh sounded - _off_. So what, _now_ he was feeling the years of guilt weigh down on his shoulders? I think not…

_Gods, how I hate him_. Not only was he poking fun of my most comfortable pair of briefs, he had to throw in my sexuality too – as if I wasn't tormented enough by others about the way I dress...

"You're a bastard, Cloud. Stop being a pot calling the kettle black! Perhaps mom would enjoy the sex tape I found under your bed," I let a devious grin spread on my lips as my empty threat started to sink in. There was no _way _my idiot older brother was _that _stupid to actually have made a sex tape!

_That_ got a reaction from him. His smirk fell in the blink of an eye. He looked like he was gonna be sick, that or murder something – which would probably be me since I was the closest living thing within striking distance (unless you include my goldfish, Bubbles, that was swimming without a care in the world on the bedside table by the door Cloud was leaning against).

And like the great little brother I am, I continue with my verbal assault, knowing it would push him over the edge and not giving two shits about the consequences…

"We could invite Leon over and have a movie night!" Just the thought had me biting back my laughter.

My victory didn't last long, however. Cloud swiftly lifted me from the floor by my collar; he looked like he wanted to punch me in the face. Actually, I had expected just that and braced for the impending contact that was sure to leave me seeing stars for a month.

Instead he shoved me backwards, leaving me to tumble back and land harshly against the nearest wall, still tangled in my jeans.

You see, I had my other leg already halfway through the pant leg – I didn't want to go through the hopping process again – so I held my pants in place at my knees while Cloud manhandled me. I refused to entertain Cloud any further by humiliating myself more than I already had, so I settled for sitting there until my asshole of an older brother left.

And he did, after he glared long and hard at me. Only it looked like he was more constipated with a hint of indigestion rather than balls out angry. Does he really think I would stoop so low as to actually expose him and his long term boyfriend in such a way to our _mother_! Hell, Leon's younger brother is one of my best friends! Gods, Cloud can be such a doorknob sometimes...

But why did that look leave me feeling guilty!

Dammit, I only wanted to get a rise out of him. I mean, can you blame me? Being at the brunt of every short joke, gay taunt, and blond bash my brother throws at me, what would you expect? I wanted him to feel hurt too... But I guess I went a little far with bringing up Leon and the 'supposed' sex tape... guess they really did make one!

Whatever, maybe he will think twice before he tries to verbally attack me again in the future...

"Hey piss for brains, you're gonna be late!"

_And maybe he won't..._

'Piss for brains'? Well that was new.

Wait… Did he say 'late'?

After pulling myself from the ground and wiggling my ass into my skin tight jeans, I dive across my bed and grab my phone from my bed side table. The glowing blue numbers read 7:55 AM.

"Shit," I _am_ gonna be late. The train arrives at the station at eight. I will be so screwed if I miss it...

V^V^V^V^V

"_The train will be arriving shortly. Please stay behind the yellow line until the train comes to a complete stop. Thank you."_

The feminine electronic voice caused a wave of relief to wash over my exhausted body.

"I _-huff-_ made it _-huff-_," I panted. My hands rested on my shaky knees as I tried to catch my breath. I ignored the faint burning of my inner thighs; chafing was the least of my concerns at the moment.

I still had the fifteen minute train ride to look forward to.

I barely convince myself that the tightening in my chest is from running, not from anxiety.

I don't think I ever moved so fast in my entire life. I was out the door in two minutes and ran nearly the whole mile to get to the subway station – and in record time too. Coach Xaldin would be so damn proud of me…

The tightening in my chest builds as the approaching train arrives at the platform. There aren't many people waiting, I notice. Not that I like cramming into the train car with god knows how many people, which is usually the case.

As per usual, I swiftly slip into the car as soon as the doors slide open and take my seat closest to the doors. _Quick to get in, quick to get out._ As soon as I take a seat I let my head fall forward as I concentrate on my breathing. I find it hard to concentrate; the numerous pairs of feet stepping past me and the sound of the doors closing have my heart beating faster... Then it hits me – I didn't have my headphones on. Usually I listen to my mp3 player on the way to the train station, but this morning I didn't have time (which I decide is all Cloud's fault).

Fumbling to pull out my mp3 player from my backpack, I don't notice my phone has slipped out of my jacket pocket and clatters to the floor. That is, until its being held in front of my face by pale, nail-painted fingers.

"Hey, kid. Dropped this," the voice is rich and I'm forced to lift my head to properly thank the man. Too bad I'm too distracted by his impossibly emerald colored eyes to reply right away, nearly dropping my phone again as I reach out for it deftly. The smile he flashed me was stunning; however, not as stunning as his long hair, which was close to being crimson in color. And were those _tattoos_ under his eyes?

All I can do is stare as my brain scrambles to reply in a some-what intelligent way.

"Um... T-thanks..." As soon as the words leave my mouth I avert my gaze, nearly snatching my phone from the man's hand. I wasn't trying to be rude, honest, but the train was already pulling into the second station... My anxiety was starting to make me twitchy.

"No problem," The man's voice never lost its politeness, its tone void of any ill-harbored feelings.

I felt my cheeks grow warm with embarrassment; I don't usually go for tall, pale, and sexy, but I can't ignore the flutter in my chest as the man smiles and turns away.

Out of the corner of my eye I followed the man's feet to the other side of the car. Geez, he was sporting some nice footwear... tribal print Converse! I liked his style…

I don't have long to admire them, though, as people start filing into my line of vision. My body immediately tenses as I feel the seats next to me become occupied almost instantly. That crawling feeling at the back of my neck intensifies when someone bumps my shoulder. I swear I thought I was going to scream when I fumbled my mp3 player.

Before I get blocked in by the flow of bodies, I stand and shuffle against the crowd to try and secure a spot closer to the doors…

But as my shitty luck would have it, I'm forced further into the train car by the sheer mass of people boarding.

Hastily, I put on my headphones (my expensive Sony headphones that silence any and all outside noise) before moving my arms became completely impossible.

Which soon becomes the case as my body is sandwiched between a grizzly man that smells like stale cigarette smoke and whiskey and a woman wearing too much perfume. The repugnant smells make my nose burn and I try to shift away from the two sources of air pollution.

I realize then that I can't. _Fucking._ Move.

And that's when time seems to slow down immensely…

I feel the overwhelming panic grip my insides with crushing force, my chest tightens and my breathing quickens.

I'm trapped. _I'm drowning. _There's no way out…

I almost pass out when I lose sight of the doors. My vision dims and darkens from the edges. _Tunnel vision…? Ha! How ironic…_

Great, just fucking great!

I close my eyes and turn up the volume on my mp3 player, a coping mechanism for claustrophobia I found worked better than others. The jostling of bodies around me made me feel like I was in a stunt pit, falling into the perfect cubes of foam as they dragged me to the bottom, suffocating me. I don't even care that the drunken man is leering at me in a grotesque manner while he licks his nasty chapped lips, or that the woman decided to spray more expensive perfume on her bony wrists...

There's no escaping from the hoard of bodies stuffed into the tight train car!

Concentrating on taking deep, even breaths, I blindly push back into the crowd until I meet the nearest wall. The cool metal at my back brings a shuddering sigh forth from my lips. Now, instead of being surrounded by bodies radiating heat, I can breathe a little easier. Feeling the rattling and vibrations of the moving train, I keep my eyes closed and try to calm my breathing. The last thing I need is to pass out…

A sudden hand gripping my bicep has my eyes snapping open, panic flooding my veins once again at the intrusive touch.

"D-Don't..." My voice comes out in a hoarse panicked whisper before my mind registers just who is grabbing me.

It's the red haired man.

Yes, the green eyed man that had picked up my phone moments earlier was a breath away and touching me. I don't like the way his brow is furrowed, though... it makes him look… worried?

He's saying something, but my earphones are making it impossible for me to hear him. A feat I'm not all too pleased with at the moment… I want to hear the man's voice again...

"I can't hear you... headphones," My chest is wound so tight that it's painful to speak, let alone move. But I guess the man got the hint because he reached up and pushed back the headphones, letting it fall to rest around the back of my neck. Damn, he's _really_ close…

"I asked if you were alright. You looked like you were having a panic attack," Ah, so he _is_ worried. He has spot on intuition too, it seems. I mean, you see a kid spazzing out and jump straight to the conclusion that it's a panic attack, I give this guy props. Thank god he didn't ask if I was high – I would have laughed and then probably pass out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine... as soon as I get off this damned train," which is true. I mean, he went out of his way to check on me… I don't really have a reason to lie to this man.

The sudden lurching of the train as it breaks has me stumbling sideways then forward – right into the redhead in front of me. Why the hell did it feel like a wall standing in front of me? I mean, the man appeared to be thin and is, without a doubt, friggin' tall.

His attire is shockingly similar to mine – tight jeans, a hoodie, converse, and sporting several piercings I hadn't noticed before; a college student maybe?

I push off of the man's chest, gaining my footing and adjusting the bag hanging off my shoulder, trying to brush off my flustered blush as a result of my anxiety…

"Sorry, um-" I sort of trail off; not willing to call the man 'dude' or something of the like. After all, he is a sight for sore eyes. I can't let this guy catch my eye and then prance off without at least getting his name. Not that he had to know my sly little plan…

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Don't forget it, kid," The wink that went along with the rather obnoxious introduction had my cheeks puffing out in an attempt to hold in my laughter. Damn, if his looks didn't override the fact he's a total dork, I might have laughed right at his face and wished him a swell day and left.

I didn't have a chance to respond as he turned and exited the train car.

Stunned, I could only stare at Axel's retreating back as I was left wondering if I'd ever see him again…

V^V^V^V^V

"Roxas, you wanna go karaoke tonight?" I glanced over at Sora as he occupied himself with his handheld game. Lunch was almost over and the idiot hadn't even touched his food… Now I know why he's so damn short- and why he complains, saying he's 'starving' on the way home.

"You know I can't stand crowded places, Sor. Why would you even ask that?"

Really, as my best friend, you would think that he would understand my phobia. But no, air head Sora is a 'vidiot' and lives in an alternate universe where key blades and different worlds exist. Sometimes I worry about him…

"Hey Sora, Roxas, you hear about that new club that just opened in the city? I saw your brothers checkin' it out the other day," Hayner flicked a fry at Sora, he rarely ate lunch too, sometimes he would just sip his milk and pick at his fries. _So unhealthy… _Wait… What did he just say?

"That's the place I was talking about!" Sora yelled as he shoved his game in his pocket and punched Hayner in the shoulder.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know?" Hayner retaliated by flicking Sora's ear. _Ouch._

"Wait, you saw Cloud?"

Mom will kick his ass out on the street if he skipped work to go out clubbing. Or better yet, I'd tell on him to get some well-deserved payback for his making me late this morning…

"Yeah, he was with Leon. I didn't stay to see what they were doing, but there were two other guys with them, both redheads," Hayner downed his milk and sighed. "Anyway, I hear there's an arcade inside. Wanna check it out today?"

Both Hayner and Sora looked at me with pleading eyes, like I was their mother and they were waiting for my permission. I, honestly, didn't want to go… but my curiosity got the best of me…

"Oh, alright…" A stream of "thank you"s and cheers drew attention to our table, "But if it starts getting too crowded, I'm leaving."

"Awesome! Yeah yeah, we got your back, Rox!"

Hayner and Sora hi-fived, I swear they looked like little kids…

I was too distracted by Sora and Hayner to realize a pair of menacing eyes glaring at me…

V^V^V^V^V

"'The 8th Wonder'? Seriously, what is this place?"

With my hands cupped around my face, I peer into one of the large front windows. Hayner and Sora mimic my 'peering finesse'. Although the windows are extremely tinted, you're able to make out shapes of people walking around on the inside.

"It's a place full of AWESOME, is what it is!"

Hayner shouts as he suddenly grabs Sora's hand, who in turn grabs my arm and I quickly find myself being dragged into the building without so much as a warning.

As soon as we enter I can't help but stand in awe. From the outside it looks like a small street-side hangout for hoodlums, but inside – it's every teenagers dream hangout spot!

To our immediate left is a bar corded off with a sign saying 'Closed 'til 5pm'. Obviously age restricted, if the wall of liquor is any indication. I can't help but think that this _does _seem like a place where business men, who feel like their life sucks to the point that getting shit-faced just might make things _that_ much more bearable, would spend their nights after a 16-hour long day…

Anyway, just beyond the bar is a hall leading to what appears to be rooms for Karaoke; an appropriate place for the 'shit-faced business men' to spend time after a few heavy drinks.

In the back corner opposite of the bar, seemingly closed off, but obviously part of the "club" is none other than an old-school arcade! At this I glance over at Sora and witness his eyes practically pop out of his head! If I'm not mistaken, I'd say he even started drooling at the sight of the flashing neon lights above the sound-proof doors reading ARCADE.

"Duuuuuude! This place is going to be my new favorite hang out! Forget the Usual Spot; this place is _way_ more interesting!"

Hayner happened to be the first one to break the awed silence. Sora nods dumbly and gravitates towards the arcade. The few people that happened to wander into the disguised "barcade" (bar/arcade) were minding their own business, doing their own things.

Not wanting to get lost, I followed Hayner and Sora into the arcade.

As if the outside wasn't flashy enough, inside the walls were lined with giant game booths and munny machines. Lights and sounds overpowered the place and I couldn't help but wince as a girl shrieked when she lost at a game of Ms. Pac Man…

We wandered around for a while, Sora spending his allowance on nearly every game. When he asked me to race with him, I declined instantly. There was no way in hell I was going to climb into the tiny ass cockpit of the game that resembled the inside of a car… When Sora didn't get the answer he wanted out of me, he turned to Hayner who looked so excited he practically pissed himself… And speaking of pissing, I realize my bladder needed to be emptied…

So while Hayner and Sora raced to their heart's content, I make my way out of the arcade to find the restrooms.

V^V^V^V^V

Turning down a side hallway, I open the door to the men's restroom and sigh, there is absolutely no way I could go in this place. No urinals, just stalls. Well this sucks…

As I turn, a hand on my forearm startles me.

"Hey, Lamer. What brings you to my hangout, huh?" Seifer's irritating voice meets my ears and I shiver.

_Not now_…

Before I can answer, I'm pushed into a side corridor and up against the wall.

"Cat got yer tongue?"

This is so not the best time to be pushed around and roughed up by Seifer. My bladder is full and being shoved up against the wall, barricaded, is starting to make my palms sweat and panic settle in my gut. I feel trapped and I know my face has 'anxiety' written all over it.

"C'mon! I asked you a question, speak already, Lamer!"

Seifer grabbed my shoulders and gave me one solid shake, whacking my head against the wall at my back. By this time, my heart is pumping so hard I can feel the blood in my ears drown everything out…

"Fine, you don't wanna talk… Then maybe some time in 'solitary confinement' will change your mind."

Seifer's eyes leave my face and peek over both his shoulders before he grabs my collar and drags me down the corridor away from the restrooms. As panic settles deeper I start to struggle, something Seifer isn't all too happy about. He stops in front of a narrow door that reads 'Storage' and full-blown anxiety hits me full force.

"S-Seifer, stop! Don't!"

Both of my hands make their way to Seifer's wrist that is holding my collar captive but it doesn't budge.

"Oh now you want to talk? I don't think so…"

The turning of a lock and a door knob has my blood run cold and I watch in horror as Seifer throws open the door and smiles sadistically.

"This ought to serve as solitary enough,"

With that he throws me into the confined closet, my body colliding with shelves of cleaning products, knocking some to the floor. Seifer quickly slams the door after he releases me and I find myself surrounded by nothing but darkness. Blind, scared, and panicking, I do the only thing I can…

I throw my body forward just as I hear the lock turn and bang on the door frantically. I could swear my throat begins to close when I realize Seifer is actually going to leave me locked in this god-forsaken broom closet.

"S-SEIFER! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! D-DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!"

I know pleading for the scar-faced, beanie wearing, asshole to let me out was futile. And by the silence that met my screams, I knew I was left alone. Turning, I pushed my back into the door, my hand gripping the door knob to anchor myself to something in the darkness. My breaths were coming in short pants, my heart thudding against my chest in sheer terror.

As if things couldn't get any worse, I could swear that the walls were closing in on me. I was going to be crushed by drywall and two by fours. _Worst. Monday. Ever._

With renewed vigor and fear for my life, I turn and resume pounding on the blasted barrier separating me from precious freedom. It feels like an eternity, my hands throbbing from my insistent thrashing. Groaning in frustration I kick the door and nearly lose my balance. My head feels light and fuzzy. It's now that I realize I'm hyperventilating, quickly becoming light headed.

In a last ditch effort I kick the door with the last of my strength.

Energy spent, panic at its peak, and eyes lids getting heavy, I lean forward and press my forehead against the door.

"P-Please… let me out…"

The words fell from my lips in a whisper just as I felt consciousness leave me and my body fall forward.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

(*) Someone who has low blood pressure usually isn't a morning person – I've seen this displayed and explained in many-a-manga. It's used here as sort of an excuse for Roxas being clumsy. Hope you learned something new!

**A/N:** So this is the first chapter… I think this could go on for a while if I really put my all into it… But I want to get my Vampire Knight stories updated… ah, decisions, decisions. Next chapter is going to switch POVs!


End file.
